The Battle for Nilats
by Jack Scott
Summary: An unrealistic story based on Red Alert 2 about a Soviet soldier trying to survive the harshness of war.


The Battle for Nilats  
  
Greetings. My name, is Vilikov. I am a Conscript for the Soviet Republic. I was stationed in a small Russian town  
in Tilianto. Our job as SR Conscripts was to clean up what the men ahead of us destroyed. The town of Tilianto was large.   
A medium sized river seperated the town. A concrete bridge crossed the ice cold river. Our base was very small, consisting  
only of an Ore Refinery, a few Tesla Power Plants, and a barracks. There was no need for a construction yard. There were  
about fourty of us. We ventured into South Tilianto (the area across the bridge. We were in North Tilianto.) but we didn't  
seem welcome there. Many of the citizens spoke very little Russian, and our suspicion for Allied spies grew immensely.   
Before, there were no ranks among us. Our only leader was a man by the name of Saltuk. Saltuk was a hard leader, and  
knew what he was doing. My two friends, Ikan and Rayleot, ventured one day deep into South Tiliaton. We noticed Tech Oil  
Refinery's, and many other buildings which led to a huge Soviet city, Nilats. We decided to report our find to Saltuk. When  
we did, he was extremely happy at our find.  
"Tech Oil Refinery's?" he asked as he looked up from his desk. "Excelent...EXCELLENT!"   
He leapt from his seat, and called in a squad of six engineer's and three conscripts. We watched as Saltuk shipped  
the men off. The engineer's were to capture the refinery's, and the conscripts were too report back when the mission was  
complete. There was no alternative if the mission was not complete, since the enemy was so far away.   
* * * * *  
Three days later, with no sign of the conscripts, Saltuk prepared an Emergency Respsone Team. I, was going to be  
in command of it. Ikan and Rayleot were my two Sergeants, and I was the Lieutenant. In the barracks, preparing for our   
depature, one of the conscripts stumbled inside. He was dragging the other conscript; the other conscript was dead, and was  
but a torso. Some of the men inside the barracks turned and vomited. While others, such as I, stared in horror as the healthy  
conscript flopped his friends arms onto the steel floor of the barracks.   
"The Allies are here," the conscript said in a calm, but shaky voice. "We had stopped garrisoned ourselves inside  
an Oceanside Hotel to watch the Engineer's go in. The Engineer's made their way up to a Burger Kong and were torn apart by  
machine guns. None of them are alive."  
I stepped forward, swallowing down my fear. I motioned for a soldier to pick up the body of the man. The soldier,  
cringed, but did his dirty work.   
"What about you two?" I asked.  
The conscript shook his head, as if in disbelief. He stared at his friend, blown in half. A smear of blood trailed to  
the door from where he had dragged him inside.  
"Airborne troopers dropped to our right flank, but we didn't notice. They hit us hard, really hard, but we both made  
it out alive. The Airborne is still there, but there's only about six of them. A light tank squad should be able to take care  
of them."  
"What happend after that?" I asked slowly.  
"We hid out along the road that heads to the Bridge. Then they sent out some tanks, and then," the conscript motioned  
with his head to the door. "They nailed him."  
"Alright. Head to the medic, you look shaken up."   
The conscript said nothing as he stepped out. He clutched his machine gun. It seemed to be his only friend. I ran to  
Saltuk's office. Saltuk was on the phone.  
"When did you hear this? Recently? Fine. I know this. But it's more then an Airborne company, right? I thought so.   
Fine. Send over an MCV quickly. Right. Goodbye."  
Saltuk looked up to me after hanging up the phone. He stood up slowly, and then quickly sat back down, as if he had  
been struck in the chest by a wrecking ball. He looked down at his feet, and sighed deeply.  
"This is what we feared worst. We cannot fight these men," Saltuk mumbled barley audibley.  
"Sir, we should at least be able to hold them off."  
"No...no...these men are not Americans. Well, they are Americans, but they have Korean Air Power. Korean air power   
is," Saltuk shook his head, shooting a glance to me, then looking down. "Way out of our league."   
"Well, the surviving conscript said that a light tank team should be able to take the river bank. They were stationed  
inside the Oceanside hotel, which is right on the river."  
"First off, the surviving conscript just killed himself. Secondly, we sent out a small tank team, and there aren't  
just a few soldiers there any more. Our Howitzer succesfully bombed an enemy barracks, but Airborne troops poured down and  
destroyed it. We're getting an MCV from Nilats. We're going to have to take out the Allies."  
"Why can't we just pull back to Nilats?"  
"No can do, my friend. Pulling back would leave us completely vulnerable. We'd be destroyed within minutes. We have   
to hold our ground so Nilats can be protected. We are the first line of defense to Nilats. We first have to take the   
Oceanside Hotels. If we can make a good head there, we will bomb the living shit out of the base. End of story."  
And that is just what they did. Every so often, a group of two Rhino Tanks, an Incinerator tank, a Howitzer, and a   
Flak Truck, would drive down to the beach. At first, they encountered light resistance. Most of our men were destroyed, but  
a few were able to make it over the bridge and attack the bases defenses. But, our men never got past the two garrisoned   
buildings that led into the base. As we kept sending in our small tank teams, the number of Airborne men there started to   
grow. They garrisoned inside one of the hotels. This, was later destroyed, but we could not make a position on the bank of  
the river. Without this position, we would be hopeless. Then, as the Allies base grew larger, and transportation came easier  
for them by air, they turned themselves to a small strip of buildings...in our Territory, right at the mouth of the bridge.  
While our tank units constantly attacked the bank of the river, we sent in large groups of Conscripts, numbering to  
about fifteen. These groups did high amounts of damage alright, but if we weren't able to cross the bridge, how else could we  
get to the Allies? They had the river bank secure in our section. What else would go wrong? Well, the Allies found this  
major loophole we did not expect.  
A long road led down to the bridge. A long, straight, empty road. When on our radar came a C-157 heading to the mouth  
of the bridge in North Tilianto, we knew what we had done wrong. While we had taken the offensive, and the allies the   
defensive, we never thought they would move their positions deep into our territory. The buildings at the mouth of the bridge  
were large. If any Allied GI's would garrison inside of them, 75% of the men passing by would be mowed down. The C-157 had  
dropped six men behind a large building, right at the begining of the bridge. A Nighthawk transport made an attempt to land  
more up the road, but this wad quickly destroyed by a passing by terror drone. The Airborne team now had two medics, and   
a large number of GI's. This company quickly moved up to another building near the mouth of the bridge. The GI's garrisoned  
up, and sat back. A small Airborne squad dropped down far up the road, and the men quickly garrisoned into a small building.  
Without an open access to the Allied base, we were practically doomed. The only things of ours that would make it onto the   
bridge -barley alive- were tanks. Once the tanks get to the base, they were quickly annihilated by gun turrets, and  
pillboxes.   
Saltuk sat in his office, practically in shock. The Allies would make their final push. This would be when we die.  
Saltuk lost hope, and began sending a huge number of men at the bridge. Most, made it across. All, died at the mouth of the   
base. During early hours, an M067 Bomber was spotted in the distance by a group of men guarding the Ore Refinery. Our base  
was plentiful with guard towers, sentry guns, tesla coils, and buildings. Earlier in the day, a Nighthawk Transport dropped  
off a few unseen men behind an Allied garrisoned building. We later learned, spies infiltrated our Ore Refinery, barracks,  
and Battle Lab. We were hopeless, but the worst was yet to come.  
The M067 bomber flew over the base, when the men guarding the Ore Refinery noticed the bomb doors open on the belly  
of the plane. About six parabombs slowly flew from the sky. The men watched helplessly as the bombs pounded the Construction  
Yard into rubble. All seventeen men stationed inside the Construction Yard died instantly, or suffered as they were buried  
under thousands of pounds of debris. Afterward, the same group that spotted the M067, was blown to pieces as the plane   
dropped more bombs on the Ore Refinery. The Allies were making their final move, and we were noticing it.   
The Allied GI's stationed on the strip of road were quiet. They watched as M067's pounded most of our base, until it  
was just a few buildings. Conscripts ran wildly, without care, to the bridge. We followed this group, Ikan, Rayleot, Saltuk,  
and I. Luckily, we made it across.  
* * * * * *  
The Allied soldiers poured from their garrisoned buildings. They set up a position to the right of our base. A   
Nighthawk Transport came in, and dropped off a medic and four soldiers from the strip of road. When the Nighthawk took off,   
a C-157 dropped off six men to the group of five. The Medics healed up the squad, while the other squad awaited the signal  
to attack our War Factory. The Allied plan to make a signal was quickly called off when a small team of scattered men   
attacked the GI's. Both GI teams moved quickly into our ruins. They tore almost every building apart. When the Allies met in  
the middle, the medic healed them all. The standing buildings, were then sold, out of cowardice on our part. This was  
the Allies final blow, and they had successfully drawn us from our position. But it was not yet over.  
* * * * * *  
We knew we had made it across the bridge. We know that Nilats was under attack now that our base was destroyed. How  
didn't Nilats see this? The Allies were so close to them! Saltuk, Ikan, Rayleot, and I stumbled into a building. Outside of  
us, were many other buildings. Behind us, was a large field of ore. The Allies we noticed were in much comotion. They must  
have been looking for us. My heart was in jumping in my throat as I set up the Heavy Machine Gun.  
"We wait for them, and we fight them off," Saltuk said as he set up a machine gun himself.  
"But a direct air attack we cannot handle," Ikan explained.  
"That is the risk we take," Saltuk replied.  
Ikan swallowed down his fear as he climbed up stairs and began to set up his machine gun. We heard him clomping   
around upstairs for quite some time. He would always pace around when he was anxious, or nervous. Suddenly, the pacing   
stopped.  
Ikan yelled from upstairs, "Nighthawk coming in!"   
Rayleot, Saltuk, and I stormed to the windows. We saw the Nighthawk transport helicopter whooshing it's way towards  
our position. We each ran to our machine guns, busting out the windows to stick the barrel of our weapon outside.   
The helicopter landed in the Ore field. I saw the door to the Nighthawk come down while the two enormous blades  
chopped the air up. I swallowed hard, knowing this would be my first confirmed kill. I had shot at many men, but this time,  
I would watch him die. At first I thought I saw a shadow. The door came down, but nothing happend. The helicopter was too  
far out of our range. A good move on their part, but our .50 caliber machine guns would rip up any infantry that dare   
oppose our garrisoned building. Suddenly and quickly, five Navy SEALs ran from the helicopter. The supposed leader motioned  
for the helicopter to move out. The helicopter lurched up, and flew back to where it had come from. The five Navy SEALs   
looked at our base. One of them looked to me. He looked a little frieghtened, but more determined than anything. I envied  
him, but he was a dead man walking.  
"I've got the one on the right," I growled to the others.  
I didn't think they heard, but they must have, because when they ran into our range, they all dropped, but my target.  
I aimed at the man, who was now turning his head to look at his commander's head pop into the air, and fired at him. At  
first, it seemed like he didn't feel it. The first round struck him in the left shoulder. His body spun to the left. The mans  
grip was tight on his gun. He looked at me, as if in shock. The look was like, "You just shot me". I nodded to myself,   
because I was going to shoot him until he was dead like everyone else.  
I squeezed back the trigger, the rounds begining to plant themselves in the mans chest. The man's chest was begining  
to rip open as the .50 caliber rounds struck him again and again. Empty casings plunked down to the wooden floor. Every  
few rounds, I saw a tracer pass through the SEAL. Poorly trained for a full frontal assault, these SEALs. I didn't stop  
firing until the mans belly bust open, and he finally fell over, dead. His body was crumpled in the pile with his other   
buddies. I had just gotten my first confirmed kill.  
* * * * * *   
We knew it was going to come, but we didn't know when. We thought it was just another full frontal assault with the  
SEALs. But it wasn't. The Nighthawk landed, again. But this time, the door never dropped. It just sat there, out of our  
reach, blades at high speeds, whirling and whirling. But then, Saltuk noticed black blotches in the distance. He peered at  
them, trying to determine what they were. He couldn't make them out, until they were too close. The two Black Eagle jets  
and Stealth Fighters flew overhead. We heard the scream of the missiles, as the building exploding behind us. We had all   
quickly made it out alive. But here is the part which, I think, the Allies are geniuses for.   
As we stumbled out from the rubble, coughing violently, now carrying our machine guns. We had two choices. Run to   
another building, or stay where we were. But our choices wouldn't be made quickly enough. The Navy SEALs from the Nighthawk  
Transport looked angrier then ever. They were fresh new SEALs, and they were waiting for us to be flushed out from the   
garrisoned building. I turned to say something to Saltuk, but he had no face. I turned to Ikan, and he was already on the   
ground. Rayleot, was still in the process of being shot.  
The first round hit me in the neck. I couldn't breath anymore, and I dropped my rifle. The next round passed through  
my cheeck, making them puff out for a moment. The bullet smashed some of my teeth, which that really hurt. I wanted to   
swallow my blood, but I couldn't. I noticed my head was hanging from a chunk of my neck. The next round passed through my   
forehead. With this, I fell to my knees, and plopped forward...dead.  
  
-Created by Ben Fortier 


End file.
